Kind of rain
by Sound-Ninja-Gaiden08
Summary: I FIXED IT! oh yeah this is A DeiBestfriend fic well my best friend!so read and review ja ne!


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR SHES MY KIND OF RAIN SUNG BY TIM MCGRAW!!

The room of the bar was well lit and very few people remained, as it was close to closing time, the windows had a beautiful view of the lake, and the full moon was slowly reflecting off its glassy surface. Fire fly's and small animals were out feeding. The stars were just beginning to make their appearance and occasionally you could hear a wolf howling. But none of that mattered to Deidara. Tonight was the night he would tell her everything.

His eyes were troubled slightly; he was fidgeting with the strings of his black hoodie.

"Shelley I need to talk to you in a few minutes." Deidara murmured, sounding slightly worried and anxious at the same time.

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like a love in a drunken sky_

_She's confetti fallin' down all night_

_She sits quietly there_

_Like the water in a jar_

_She says, "Baby, why're you tremblin' like you are?"_

Concern filled Shelley's mind and she looked at him and took a deep breath and met his eyes having to look up slightly as he was a few inches taller than her. Shelley realized something was way out off, Deidara hadn't been like this in weeks, much like he had when her received word that, he was in danger of having to leave, unless he got his act together and started to act his age and pull his weight at the small apartment's he was staying in. He shivered and felt as if his whole world were falling apart. Another small tremor rolled up his spine this one not going unnoticed by Shelley. "Deidara are you ok… your trembling like a leaf." Shelley said quietly.

_So I wait_

_And I try_

_I confess like a child_

Deidara looked at the young woman before him and sighed, he knew that it would be hard to tell her how he felt but that didn't matter to him, all that mattered was the undying love that he held for her. "I Love you Shelley." He murmured his golden hair falling softly around his angelic face

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like a love from a drunken_

_Sky_

_Confetti fallin'_

_Down all night_

_She's my kind of rain_

"You're the world to me Shell" he whispered taking a step closer and touching her face softly.

Tears had begun to gather in Shelley's eyes as she listened to him pouring his heart out to her.

_She's the sunset shadows_

_She's like Rembrant's life_

_She's the history that's played at night_

_She's my lost companion_

_She's my dream of dreams_

_Together in this brief eternity_

"When you walk in to a room it instantly lights up for me" he murmured

Wiping the tears away with his thumbs. "You make me feel complete."

"The last thing I want is for you to ever be unhappy, Shell, i would give any thing to be with you"

Stinging tears began to fill his eyes and he took a breath to steady himself.

_Summer days_

_Winter snows_

_She's all things to behold_

"Your beauty is exhilarating, much better than any explosion could ever be. I just hope that I can be the one to tell you that every day and.." his voice caught in his throat and he softly pressed his lips against her forehead and closed his eyes his own tears choosing that moment to fall, and drip slowly down his face into her hair.

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like a love from a drunken_

_Sky_

_Confetti fallin'_

_Down all night_

_She's my kind of_

_Rain_

Feeling the sudden pressure on her face she brought her hands up and smiled at him. "Dei... I" she stopped unable to express her self in words.

"Shelley... will you not deny me. Please, just give me a chance... that's all I'm asking of you" he murmured to her. Cupping her chin with his hands.

_So I wait_

_And I try_

_I confess all my_

_Crimes_

Slowly their lips met in a searing passion filled kiss. The meaning was clear to both of them at the moment of contact. With out a shadow of a doubt.

_She's my kind of rain_

_Like a love from a drunken_

_Sky_

_Confetti fallin'_

_Down all night_

_She's my kind of rain_

_She's my kind of._

_Rain_

This was destiny. And together, all that mattered was each other.

Press the button And review… this is an updated fluffy!!


End file.
